


Earth

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: Rhodonite is feeling unneeded but Garnet is there to comfort her





	Earth

Steven was staring out the window spacing out when then saw a green spaceship, he recognized it. It was Lars' spaceship! "Guys! Lars' is back!" He yelled happily quickly going out the door onto to see the group landing. The gems quickly followed after him. lars was the first to exit the ship then the rutile twins padparadscha soon followed after Fluorite followed. They quickly started introducing themselfs to eachother. After talking for sometime garnet noticed that Rhodonite was nowhere to be seen. She wondered were Rhodonite would be. 

She quietly entered the spaceship to see were Rhodonite is, she saw her sitting in her chair. She was pry to nevous to come out. "Hi-" Garnet said reciving a frightened shriek from Rhodonite. Rhodonite quickly got up then turned to face Garnet "S-sorry" she apologized. "No need to apologize Rhodonite" Garnet stated.

"We should introduce you to the others." Garnet said Rhodonite gave a sad expression to that statement it seemed as if Garnet knew what she was thinking. "They won't hate you Rhodonite." Garnet assured Rhodonite. "But.. Can i wait a little longer" She said "Whats keeping you from greeting them?" Garnet asked placing a hand on her shoulder "My team is better without me- i don't want to drag more people down with me" she says looking down with tears forming in her eyes. "Rhodonite, they care about you trust me." she says placing her hands on Rhodonite's cheek making her look up. "They care about you, I care about you" Garnet said before they embraced eachother, Rhodonite hardly could contain her emotion. She held tightly onto Garnet 

They staid like that for a short time before separating. Garnet wiped Rhodonite's tears away letting Rhodonite see. Rhodonite held one of her hands over Garnet's hand placed on her cheek. "Garnet... Im…" she said softly "It's okay Rhodonite.. im here for you." Garnet said comforting Rhodonite her hand running down Rhodonite's face. "It will be okay." she said Rhodonite wiped off her tears with her arm. "Thank you…" she softly said giving a faint smile. Garnet gave a caring smile back, grabbing one of Rhodonite's hands "are you ready?" She asks. Rhodonite nods in response.


End file.
